Anime Heaven or Hell?
by Executing the Crono
Summary: Two girls get lost in the world of anime and screw things up. Did I mention that they screw things up?


Authors' notes: This fic is a co-write between Charcoal and myself. It's rather stupid and you can't do much with writing a story indirectly(don't ask me how it's even possible). Free offer! If you read and review our fic we'll give you copies of the first Inuyasha movie, on DVD! And we'll give you our brains!(which ironically we can't find)

Yet another Authors' note from Charcoal: Our imaginations reeeeeeeally run wild on this, so please bear with us. We aren't exactly sane.

Disclaimer(s): Neither one of us owns any of the following: Any of the animes mentioned in this fanfic, for if we did then this would not be fanfiction,

Two girls in their teens sat in a room crowded around a computer. Of course, they weren't exactly on it. More accurately, they were attempting to open a window in it. Miko, the one with long black hair and was considerably shorter than Rii, flicked her ponytail as she pulled out a large weapon.

"Wanna borrow my wakizashi?" she asked innocently, her near-black brown eyes twinkling.

Her friend shook her head. Large hazel-green eyes that sparkled with some unknown joy offset the pale skin. "Thanks anyway, Miko. I've got a large collection somewhere in here." She continues to click the computer, not noticing the large birdies that had somehow appeared around her head when she clunked it against a large map. (Don't ask me, I'm just an author.)

Her friend sighed. "M'ok."

"Aha! Here they are!" Rii announced, clicking on a button. A large closet popped up out of nowhere, cracking open to display a large array of weapons. "I think I want this one." She grabs the Tessaiga, wielding it like a madwoman. "And this one…And this one…" She sticks one of Kenshin's swords from Samurai X in her belt and Misao's throwing knives up her sleeves.

"Interesting…" Miko said nonchalantly. "I myself have recently acquired one of those swords, and Narsil from Aragorn, and some of the weapons from the uruk'hai. I stole them while they were sleeping," she said, grinning manaically.

Her grin fell when she noticed her friend darting around the oversized closet, picking up as many large weapons as she could hold. She did the last thing she knew how to do when her already crazy friend went as crazy as she possibly could go.

"Ha. Now I've got the Tessaiga, and Tenseiga to boot." She held up the large fang and stuck the other sword in its sheath.

Rii spun around, flames darting from her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! GIMME BACK TESSAIGA! GIMME! GIMME!"

"Ah…No." She held the blade/fang above her head. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Rii was completely unfazed by the Wind Scar, and had begun to rummage around the closet again, every once in a while shooting off a gun or throwing a knife.

Which, of course, sent Miko into a rage. "BAKURYUUHA!" she cried, blowing through a large aura with the Kaze no Kizu.

Rii was completely unaffected by it, but it did give her brain a slight jumpstart. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's combine aaaall of the different weapons that we like and make one big, humungous, awesome, large, great, stupendous, grand, oversized—"

"We get the point, Rii."

"—superbly awesome weapon!"

Miko jumped around the room. "Yay! Let's kidnap Toto-sai!" At this, Rii proceeded to look downfallen. "What's wrong now, Rii-chan?" she asked, poking her with the sheath of the Tessaiga.

"But… I already kidnapped him and put him in my closet!" she cried, large tears falling down her nose. "I don't know why, but I hated him for something, and I found him and locked him in the back closet of the closet." Rubbing her nose, she kicked open the small back door, revealing a bound and gagged weapon smith.

"MMPHMDPH!" he attempted to shout. Both girls ignored him, and grinned evilly.

Miko held a knife up against his neck as Rii interrogated him. "So, Toto-sai, ol' buddy ol' pal. How's about it? Couple o' weapons, nothing special, just a large crystal staff with a diamond orb at the top that has powers to make the person in charge of it fly, open time portals, teleport anywhere on a single whim, and a way to create black holes that can suck all things into an unending oblivion! BUWAHAHAHA!"

Toto-sai looked at her funny. "But that'll take forever…" The cold metal of the knife pressed harder. "Oh… okay. Just… just give me one second." Exactly one second later, he handed her a bright shiny crystal staff, complete with its own leather cover.

Rii jumped around and got her head stuck in the ceiling. Miko glared at her, exasperated, before she popped out of the roof and landed next to her friend, smiling gleefully. If she didn't know any better, she would have said drunkenly. But Rii gets drunk on air, so there really was not much she could say about that.

"Thanks, ol' fool!" the brown-haired girl said, her hair poofier than it usually was from the woosh of teleportation. "Your turn, Miko-chan!" She patted her friend on the back.

"Hmm… I want a katana that raises of dead, uses all of the elements, gives life and death, and has the ability to change your appearance. And a pony, and a dolly…" Her eyes glazed over as she thought of things in her daydream land.

Toto-sai sweatdropped. "Uhm… sure. Here's your weapon." Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about one certain thing.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! What's this button do!?!" Miko cried in an uncanny impression of DeeDee from _Dexter's Laboratory_. She pressed it several times in a row. "I said, what's this button DO?" she yelled after she had nearly worn it down to the base.

"Hey, goon, wake up," Rii muttered, prodding the weaponssmith with her toe. He was completely unconscious for some unknown reason. It's just the way Toto-sai is a lot of the time.

Of course, this was the time when the katana decided to start shaking as if it was terrified. Which it could not be, for it is a weapon, and weapons do not have feelings. Or do they?

Miko held it at an arm's length, attempting to decipher what exactly was going on. Rii teleported onto it's point, hovering there on nearly thin air as she wobbled back and forth as if she was sitting on an earthquake.

POP! Went the sword, and it was over.

The two girls looked at each other. "What the…………………."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world

A little boy sat on his mother's lap, a small stink building in the air.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. "I farted and the city blew up!"

At this, his mother scolded him, saying gently, "Now, excuse yourself and go to the bathroom!"

Back at the ranch, which is a very old term my father uses too often

Our crazy characters are experimenting with their weapons. Miko pressed something in the hilt, and grinned madly as it transformed. "Look, Rii-chan! It transforms into a scythe that can control time and space and the weather and even shows me the galaxy!"

The brown-haired girl was restating the obvious. "It's a staff! It's shiny! It makes me teleport! It makes me fly! It's a staff!" She continued to rant this off as she teleported into various sections of the room, doing to Superman pose all the while.

Her friend cackled evilly, causing lightning to strike in a circle around her. Directly on top of Rii.

"Hey, watch it!" she cried, her hair even more frizzled than usual. "That hurts somewhat! Well, I'm off to destroy time and space and whatever story Rumiko Takahashi has planned for in the future! Off to Sengoku Jedai!" She attempted to walk through a nonexistent portal, and walked directly into a wall. "Oops," she muttered, and actually opened the portal first before walking next to the portal and through the wall.

Miko looked at her friend through narrowed eyes before doing the smart thing and opening the portal before declaring exactly where she was going. "Off to visit Kenshin!" she stated.

Meanwhile, Rii was enjoying the effects of being two-dimensional.

"Ooo, look! I'm in an anime!" She spun around until her eyes turned into swirls, and fell on her head. Which caused a large bump and narrowed glares from the Inuyasha cast.

"What the hell?" our favorite hanyou said. "What garbage is this?"

"Don't call me garbage!" Rii yelled. "OSUWARI!" He thudded into the ground, much to everyone else's surprise.

"I thought I was only allowed to do that…" Kagome muttered, scratching her head.

"I'm an author's OC, so I can do whatever I want!" Rii said, quite proud of herself.

All the dog-eared boy could think was, "What the hell?"

Miko glared through the portal at her friend, ever-so-slightly amused at her first impressions. "Idiot…" she muttered before waltzing into her portal. Kaoru and Yahiko were at it again, so only Kenshin and Sanosuke noticed a strange girl with strange clothes and a strange blade walking it.

Deciding to do something completely idiotic, she walked up to the rurouni. Slinging her arms around him like a drunken fool, she looked at him, saying, "So Kenshin…….. WHAZZUP??"

"ORORORORORORORORORO??????" At this, Kaoru spun around, bokken in hand, and proceeded in completely covering the red-head's head in lumps the size of planets. Miko kept her distance for this one, and watched with Sano and Yahiko, exchanging amusements on the situation.

"ORO??" he muttered, his eyes in complete swirls.

"Nice one," Yahiko muttered to the foreign girl. She flicked her hair at him in response.

A/N Crono here whisking Dorothy to OZ… Fest ::shows tornado in concert:: ::looks to side and laughs as Charcoal flies around hitting things::

Charcoal: Is that window open? ::flies straight into obviously closed window:: ::SPLAT:: Owie…..

On a more serious note, DON"T FORGET TO RR! OR ELSE!!!!


End file.
